U.S. patent application Ser. No. 262,665 filed May 11, 1981 shows a machine for applying patches of adhesive to the toe and heel seat portions of a last bottom which patches are utilized to adhere the toe and heel seat portions of an insole to the last bottom. The patches are applied by adhesive applying members that are moved into engagement with the last bottom. Subsequently, a completed shoe, that includes the insole, is fabricated on the last and the completed shoe, that includes the insole, is separated from the last. In this separation, the insole is separated from the last bottom thus breaking the bond between the last bottom and the insole formed by the adhesive. In this separation of the insole from the last bottom, remnants of the adhesive patch at the toe remain on the insole and irritate the foot of the wearer of this shoe. This potential irritation is not a problem with remnants of the adhesive patch on the heel seat portion of the insole as the heel seat portion of the insole, in the completed shoe, is covered by a heel pad that protects the wearer's foot from these remnants.